1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for removing water which may accumulate in a boat. Specifically it pertains to boat bailing or draining apparatus which permits flow of water out of a boat, but prevents backflow into the boat from the exterior thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that boat hulls accumulate water from spray and wave action as well as from precipitation. The accumulated water may soak the contents of the boat, including its passengers and too much accumulation can result in danger of sinking.
Accumulated water can be removed by buckets, but one is not always available. Furthermore, it is difficult to totally remove the water with a bucket. Of course, the boat can be turned over to remove the water therefrom. Some boats are provided with drain plugs in the bottom of the boat or its transom to allow water to be drained therefrom. In the last two mentioned methods, it is necessary to remove the boat from the water. This is not always easy to do and in fact may be impossible at times when it is vitally necessary to empty the boat of its accumulated water.
In recent years, several boat bailing devices have been developed to overcome the problems associated with the crude methods previously described. Most of these devices attempt to provide some sort of one-way valve apparatus which allows water to flow out of the boat but prevents its reentry thereinto. Some of these devices utilize a flapper-type valve. Examples may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,959,144 and 3,011,468. Others utilize some sort of ball valve apparatus. Examples of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,658 and 3,394,671. U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,768 discloses a sleeve or plunger type bailing device and U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,882 discloses a collapsible bladder type valve device.
While recently developed boat bailers are definite improvements over the prior art, they are not totally satisfactory, having one or more faults or characteristics not suitable for all applications. While these devices operate well under certain conditions, they may have a tendency to leak under other conditions. Some of their designs require that the exit therefor be above the boat waterline, so that the boat is never totally emptied or water. Others require installation in the bottom of the boat, weakening its hull and rendering the device more susceptible to damage and malfunction from underwater obstacles. Others are complex, susceptible to malfunction and not easy to repair. Accordingly, the search continues for better boat bailing devices.